The proposed Center will make extensive use of a new Microfluidic Facility for the fabrication, assembly, and use of Microhabitat patches towards cancer and evolution experiments. A major goal for the proposed center is to facilitate the transfer of capabilities and knowledge from the physical sciences to biologists and medical researchers to learn more about cancer. Specifically, these capabilities are the Microhabitat patches (MHP) for studying the evolution of cancer cells under stress. These MHP's are microfluidic chips. Thus we are developing a staffed facility for biologists to make and to use microfluidic chips in general and microhabitat patches in particular for this proposed center. The facility consists of two functional pieces - one for making and packaging the microfluidic chips, and another for using the chips to do experiments (in this case biological with a cancer focus). Both of these functional pieces will be set up for remote operation and web interfaces, so that team members at institutions besides Princeton can make use of them. The facility will also be heavily used by the outreach and education/training sections of the center, and we expect by the pilot and transnetwork projects as well.